Supernatural One-Shots
by fandoms.exe
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of different Supernatural one-shots. There will be many ships and other random one-shots in here.
1. Flower Petals And Broken Wings

_**Hello everyone! This **__**will be the first installment of this book. I'll also take suggestions for prompts to write in other one-shots.**_

Castiel was an angel of the lord. He was the one who raised Dean Winchester from Hell. He was also of course in love with the very Dean Winchester he raised from Hell. But Dean didn't love him back.

The feeling, the thing that always drew Cas to Dean. It was like this tug in his chest, this yearning to be near Dean. Whenever he was injured Castiel would feel mixtures of anger, worry and sorrow. He never understood what these feelings meant until the fated day he coughed up that first flower petal.

His eyes were wide and frightened as he stared at the greenish blue petal. Oh no. He had heard of this before but only believed it to be a fable that humans told. But he was proof that it was true. The Hanahaki Disease. That's when he finally realized that he has no hope. Dean would never love him. Not in a million years. Quietly he slipped the petal in his pocket.

He kept his condition a secret from everyone for as long as he could. But it didn't take long for his condition to worsen to a noticeable state. Breathing was a struggle despite him not actually needing air. Regardless he still felt like he was suffocating. He was coughing up full flowers now. This time he wasn't careful enough. Sam walked in as he was inspecting a flower.

"Cas. . ? What's that?" The tall hunter asked, leaning over to inspect the blood covered flower resting in the angel's pale palm. Cas' face was pale as he tried to move away from Sam, who in turn gripped Cas' wrist tightly so he couldn't move away. "Castiel, how long has this been going on?" He pried, knowing exactly was happening. Cas just shook his head and tried to crush the flower but Sam snatched it away to observe it. The flowers of the Hanahaki Disease always held a hint as to who the person was in love with.

"Its Dean isn't it," he asked, taking note of the green in the flower. The blue was obviously for Cas, most likely because of his eyes. Perhaps Cas liked Dean's eyes and felt most connected when making eye contact. All Castiel did was slowly nod while looking down.

"It started a year after I rescued Dean. That's when I coughed up the first petal. There's nothing you can do for me, Sam. It's hopeless." By the time Cas had finished speaking, he was curled up on the floor. Sam remained silent. Cas was right, there was nothing he could do. But then he got an idea he didn't like.

"We could get them removed. But your feelings for Dean would die along with the flowers." Cas only shakes his head at the suggestion, resting his head on his knees. His feelings for Dean was the most he's ever felt. He didn't want to lose that. Sam only sighed and nodded, gently touching Cas' shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

After his interaction with Sam, Cas had begun caring less about himself. He'd throw himself into cases, danger, and other situations that could possibly get him killed. He hated that he had feelings for Dean but didn't want to lose that sense of feeling. It made him feel alive. But that didn't mean he wanted to live with the suffering. It made his life miserable and his condition was only getting worse and harder to hide.

Cas knew that at some point Dean would find out, and he hoped that wouldn't be until he was on his death bed. He didn't want to burden Dean with an issue he couldn't fix. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on Castiel's side.

A few months later Cas was on a case with Dean when went into a coughing fit, which leads to him vomiting up a lot of petals. The look Dean had given Cas made the angel want to curl up and pretend none of this was happening.

"Cas... How long... How long have you been in love with me...?" He asked, eyes glued to the green and blue petals. Castiel knew he couldn't deny it any longer. What was the point anyway? He was going to die soon anyway. These petals would kill him in a few months, he could just disappear until then.

"I realized that I was a year after I pulled you from Hell..." he admitted, making sure to keep his head down so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Dean. How could he gaze into those beautiful green eyes? How could he do that when he just admitted to loving the person those eyes belonged to?

A few seconds passed in silence before Cas got up and put some distance between him and Dean. "Dean I'm sorry... I'll leave now and stay away..." was all he whispered before making his way to the door. He didn't make it far before Dean's strong grip found itself around the angel's arm. He attempted to break free of Dean's grip as he felt himself be pulled towards the hunter. He was so gentle and Cas hated it. He wanted Dean to be angry with him for loving him, but he wasn't.

"Cas I don't want you to go. Ever. I've wanted to know how you felt about me for the longest time," the hunter murmured in the angel's ear while his hand slipped into his pocket to pull something out. He pulled away from Cas to show him the petal that was a dark blue like the colour of his eyes. "You see I always thought you could never love me or even be capable of loving me. Cas I love you."

At that moment Castiel felt a weight lift his chest and he grinned widely, slowly moving in to kiss the man he loved. Maybe loving Dean wasn't so bad after all. Especially if Dean loved him back.


	2. A Hunt Gone Awry NSFW

The engine of the Impala purred in an almost happy way as Dean cruised her down the highway. It had been a while since she had been out and Dean loved the way it felt to be behind Baby's wheel once again. The hunter reached over and turned on the music, cranking the volume slightly and not getting a single complaint from his passenger. Dean glanced over and smiled softly at the angel in the front seat.

Normally Castiel didn't accompany Dean on hunts but unfortunately, Sam had caught the flu. Now originally the angel hadn't planned to go with Dean but Sam had insisted that Castiel went with him. Apparently whatever they were hunting was too dangerous to hunt alone.

It wasn't that Castiel minded going on a hunt with Dean, in fact, he quite enjoyed spending time with Dean. The only issue was that Castiel hadn't been feeling like himself lately and was worried about possibly putting Dean in danger, the angel didn't even remember what they were supposed to be hunting.

Something was going to go wrong, Castiel could feel it.

* * *

Most of the investigation went by in a blur and Castiel remembered none of it. He must have at least acted somewhat normally because Dean never questioned him about his strange behaviour. None the less Castiel was sure Dean had mentioned what it was they were hunting but his mind was so fogged up with a feeling he could only compare to human sickness and he was having trouble remembering. All he knew was that the investigation part of the hunt was over and now they were deep in the woods, searching for said monster.

They had to have been there for at least a few hours now. When they began their search the sun was high in the sky but now it was growing close to the horizon. The fog in Castiel's mind was lessening now but was instead replaced with an unpleasantly warm sensation in his stomach. Castiel realized that he had a strange urge to be as close to Dean as possible but fought the urge away.

The wind began to pick up and blew towards Castiel, airing Dean's scent towards him. Castiel couldn't resist inhaling deeply and the small bit of drool that gathered in his mouth. Dean smelt utterly amazing. Part of Castiel knew he should be worried about whatever was happening to him but he also found that he didn't exactly care.

The two continued on through the forest until the wind changed direction, coming from behind Castiel. Dean froze, sniffing the air slightly and Castiel watched as the hunter's body stiffened. After a beat Dean slowly turned to Castiel, his eyes wide with surprise.

"C-Cas, why didn't you tell me you were going into rut?"

"Into rut? I'm not sure I understand Dean."

"Right, right, angels don't have secondary genders. Your body must be an alpha and it's causing you to go into a rut."

Castiel paused for a long moment to process the information he had just received. It finally clicks and all Castiel did was just stare at Dean, waiting quietly for the hunter to explain further.

"My suppressants make it a bit harder for me to detect things like pre-rut scents. Under normal circumstances, I would've been able to tell through your symptoms but you didn't have any."

"My grace, it must be trying to fight it off. I can feel it, breaking past the wall my grace has formed. What do we do?"

"We should get back to the motel before you go full alpha. Then we can find you a nice omega to help you," the hunter says, biting back the pain in his voice.

Castiel takes a step closer to Dean and the hunter takes a step back, his back brushing against the tree behind him. The angel has an almost hungry look in his eyes that caused Dean to shudder and arousal to warm his lower abdomen.

"C-Cas?" Dean asked, swallowing nervously.

"I don't want some other omega, Dean. I want you," the angelic alpha growled softly, sending a shiver of want through Dean's body.

"Trust me when I say you don't want me."

Castiel stepped forward again, his body almost pressing against Dean's now. In a normal situation, the omega's body would respond and he'd be desperately trying to mate with the alpha but Dean was a different case. The hunter was on very strong suppressants, designed specifically to make the omega practically become a beta, scent and all. Of course, Castiel could easily fix this with just a touch but so far the angelic alpha hasn't tried anything quite yet.

"You don't understand Dean, I've wanted you since I raised you from Hell. This... rut, is just amplifying my feelings towards you."

Dean's cheeks flushed red with a dark blush at Castiel's confession and he shifted on his feet. Swallowing slightly, the hunter pressed himself against the tree behind him before Castiel surged forward, placing his hands on either side of Dean's head, keeping him from escaping.

"C-Cas c'mon, let's at least get back to the car first," the hunter suggested, attempting to shift his hips away from Castiel's in order to hide his growing erection. Castiel watched Dean hungrily.

"I can't wait that long, I need you now, Dean," Castiel growled, pressing his hips against Dean's, his instincts taking over as he ground against Dean needily. Dean moaned in response, letting his head fall back against the tree.

"Cas, I'm not sure I'll be able to take you without lube," Dean whines softly, pressing his hips back against Castiel's, fighting back the urge to wrap his arms and legs around the angel.

"I can use my grace to flush the suppressants from your system, it should help your natural lubricant flow," Castiel suggested, continuing to grind against Dean teasingly.

"Are- Are you sure that would be a good idea, Cas? Not that I'm against it or anything."

"I'm not sure Dean, but I need you, now."

"Do it, Cas," Dean begged, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck and pulling the angel closer.

Castiel gave Dean a soft smile as he moved his hand to lightly caress Dean's hair, the omega closing his eyes and giving Castiel control. Normally the hunter never gave up control, which was why he took the strongest suppressants he could find. He didn't usually enjoy his heats because he found it hard to fight for control but if he was with Cas he knew everything would be alright. A soft noise left Dean's lips as he felt Castiel's grace flow through his body and clean the suppressants from his system.

"How does it feel now, Dean?" the angelic alpha asked, moving his hand to cup Dean's cheek. The omega gave a soft almost reluctant whine in reply.

"Much better, Cas," Dean murmured, as he leaned his head into Castiel's hand. "You smell good."

Castiel couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he pushed his nose against Dean's scent gland and inhaled deeply. A soft purr like sound came from Castiel's throat causing Dean to whine again.

"You smell nice as well, Dean."

The pair remained still for a moment, simply inhaling and enjoying each other's scents. Initially, Dean was tense but the more of Castiel's scent he inhaled the more relaxed he became. Once he was completely relaxed and at Castiel's mercy, Dean felt himself begin to grow wet and a needy whine slipped from Dean's throat.

While Dean was distracted, Castiel slid his hand down the hunters back and pushed his fingers past the waistband of both Dean's jeans and boxers, slipping his hand inside. Dean shifted his hips slightly and Cas took the opportunity to let his middle finger slide downwards between Dean's ass cheeks to press against the others dripping hole. Dean gasped loudly as a violent shudder rippled through him, a loud moan being drawn from him. Castiel felt his dick twitch in his pants at the sound of Dean moaning because of him and it caused a groan to rumble through his chest.

Cas waited for a long moment before he pressed his finger against his slick hole, this time continuing to press against it until his finger slipped in and Dean made a strangled noise. The angel paused, his finger still inside of Dean as he moved his head to look at the hunter. Dean looked utterly stunning to Castiel, especially like this. The fading sunlight cast a soft glow across Dean's face, perfectly accenting all the little things Castiel loved about Dean. The others' strong jawline which was dusted with a soft six o'clock shadow, his slightly chapped but still soft looking pink lips and the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks that you could only see if you already knew they were there. These were just a few things Castiel loved about Dean but they were some of his favourites. But, Castiel loved Dean's eyes the most as they were the most stunning colour of green but he couldn't see them at this very moment seeing as Dean had his head leaning back against the tree with his eyes shut as he moaned.

The angel smiled softly to himself before pushing his finger further inside Dean. The omega moaned softly, this time letting out a breathy mix of 'Cas' and 'Alpha' which only aroused Castiel further. Slowly Castiel began fingering Dean, enjoying the way he moaned and squirmed against him. He wanted to keep Dean like this but the need to claim and breed the omega before him was strong and slowly breaking what little control he had left.

When Dean's slick began to pool into Castiel's hand, the angelic alpha removed his hand from Dean's pants and pulled away. Dean whined at the loss and opened his eyes, watching Castiel almost hungrily. Castiel simply smirked and licked Dean's slick from his hand which caused the omega to growl softly. In the blink of an eye, Dean had tackled Cas to the forest floor, grinding himself against the other. Castiel let out a soft growl and began pulling at Dean's clothes in an effort to get them off, only managing to be successful in getting his shirt off.

Now shirtless, Dean paused his grinding and stared down at Castiel, noting how calm the other was despite being pinned down by an omega during his rut. Castiel only grinned for a moment before speaking.

"Strip for me Dean," the alpha purred, not bothering to hide the hunger in his eyes.

Dean felt his face heat up at Castiel's request. After a moment of hesitation, Dean slowly stood, obeying the alpha's request. He started with slowly undoing his belt before pulling it free of the belt loops. Dean then dropped the belt beside him, watching as Castiel shrugged out of his trench coat and suit jacket.

Dean tried to not let the sight of Castiel get to him as he slowly brushed his hands against his chest, moving them down towards his pants. Castiel followed Dean's hands with his eyes and they darkened with lust as Dean slowly undid the button of his pants before unzipping them. He then wiggled his hips teasingly, smirking as he saw Castiel try to keep himself from growling at the sight.

Dean paused for a moment, bending down to untie his boots and slip them off, along with his socks. This time Castiel didn't stop the growl that left his throat and Dean quickly set his stuff aside and stood straight again. When he looked at Cas this time he noticed that the alpha had shed himself of his tie, his shirt and his pants. Dean swallowed and allowed his eyes to drift downwards, biting his lip as he noticed the very large and very obvious bulge in Castiel's boxers.

The omega slowly shifted his eyes back up to Castiel's and he chewed on his lip while slowly pushing his jeans down and off his waist and letting them fall into a pile around his ankles. He kicked away his jeans before moving to straddle Castiel's hips. Castiel smiled and settled his hands on Dean's hips, pulling the other male closer and pressing their hips together, grinding slightly. He then quickly flipped them pinning Dean down and staring at the omega beneath him.

"Dean, may I kiss you?" Castiel asked softly, cupping Dean's cheek with his hand.

Dean leaned into Cas' touch and nodded slowly, humming contentedly. Castiel purred softly and leaned down, kissing Dean gingerly at first. The omega kissed back almost instantly, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. After a moment, Castiel deepened the kiss, nibbling gently on Dean's bottom lip which made the other male moan and whine while pressing himself against Castiel. The angelic alpha groaned softly and reached down, tugging at Dean's boxers until they tore and came off. Dean would probably give him hell for it later but at the moment he didn't care. Now that Dean was completely nude, all Castiel could think about was being inside of him and filling him full of his pups. It was an odd thought but Castiel found that the thought was quite appealing to him.

"Cas, please, I need you. Alpha, please," Dean whined, squirming slightly underneath Castiel.

The alpha then growled and quickly shoved his own boxers off his body, tearing them in the process. Dean whined again and spread his legs. Castiel made a noise and shifted until he was between Dean's thighs and rubbing himself against Dean's slick entrance. The omega cried out and pressed back against the alpha, wanting and needing the other inside him, right now.

"Are you ready, Dean?" the alpha asked, wanting to make sure the omega was aware that he was about to push in. After a moment Dean nodded and Castiel kissed him again. Castiel then took his dick into his hand and lined it up with Dean's slick entrance nudging it slightly before slowly pushing the head in. Dean cried out again, arching his back slightly at the intrusion.

It was a new feeling for him. Before this, he had never been with an alpha, a few betas and plenty of omegas but never any alphas. After all, he had been hiding his true secondary gender. And besides, he had never really been with another man, not like this anyway, he was always the top. But none of them mattered, for it was only lust he felt for them. But with Cas it was different. With Cas, there was love as well as lust. Granted he never imagined that this would ever happen between him and Cas, he always assumed they would be stuck dancing around each other as the sexual tension continued to build between them.

Of course, none of that was on Dean's mind at the moment. All he could think about was Cas' alpha dick pushing deeper into him and slowly stretching him open. The omega moaned loudly, loving the way the stretch burned and full he felt once Castiel was completely seated inside of him. Castiel stilled, giving Dean a moment to properly adjust. After a moment Dean nodded as a signal for Castiel to begin moving. The alpha nodded, leaning down and capturing the omega's lips with his own once again as he began thrusting at a slow pace. Dean moaned against Castiel's mouth, clenching slightly around the other.

After a few moments, Castiel began picking up the pace, groaning in pleasure himself, while Dean squirmed and moaned loudly beneath him. He had never heard Dean respond like this to anyone other than him, not even in the hunter's dreams. Yes, the angel had to admit that he had a bit of guilty pleasure of peaking in on Dean's dreams and a few times - although accidentally - while he was with a woman. Dean didn't know or at least if he did, he never said anything about it. Regardless, that wasn't the focus right now. Castiel quickly shifted his attention back to the squirming omega that lay beneath him.

"You're so beautiful like this, Dean," Castiel murmured against Dean's neck before he began to press soft kisses against the other's pulse point. Dean let out a breathy moan and clenched tightly around Castiel, his back arching up to press his chest to Castiel's. The alpha growled softly and nipped at Dean's neck, keeping his distance from the other's scent gland.

"Alpha," Dean whined, trying to press himself down against Castiel and push the alpha further inside of him. He was almost completely under the influence of a rut induced heat but was still conscious of the fact that Castiel was still holding himself back somewhat and Dean was having none of it. He wanted Castiel and everything he could give. "Cas, please. Knot me," he demanded, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist and pressing his feet against the other's lower back.

Castiel growled in response to the demand and bit down on Dean's shoulder as he began thrusting into Dean like a madman as if the omega was the only thing keeping him grounded, which he was. It didn't take long before Castiel could feel the pressure building up in his lower abdomen and what he assumed was his knot swelling at the base of his dick. Dean was a complete mess beneath him, drooling, moaning and crying in pure pleasure. He could feel Castiel's knot pushing against the rim of his ass, so close to finally breaching and it was beginning to drive him mad.

Just as he was about to make another demand that Cas knot him, the alpha finally pushed the knot inside of him. Dean cried out and clawed at Castiel's back as the knot began to swell more, sealing the pair together and causing Dean to come from the feeling alone. Castiel soon followed Dean, shivering and moaning against the hunter's shoulder as he shot his large load into him. When he finally began to come down from his high, Castiel removed his teeth from Dean's shoulder, licking the blood away before shifting so he could look at Dean. Only he didn't expect to find the hunter staring back at him with a big grin on his face.

"Not to sound cheesy or anything but I think that was the best sex I've ever had," Dean chuckled, his grin never once leaving his face. Castiel could feel his face heating up and quickly averted his eyes only to have Dean pull him in for a kiss. "I mean I know why I swore off alphas but I wish I made you an exception sooner because you are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way Dean," Castiel murmured against Dean's lips before kissing them again. Dean chuckled and gently pushed Castiel away, not enough to actually shove him off - not that he could at the moment - but just enough to separate their lips. Castiel made a pouty face and Dean only rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"When your knot goes down we should get dressed and head back to the motel. Oh, and we should probably get something to eat, after all, we'll need to keep our energy up," Dean suggested, cupping Castiel's cheek and wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. Castiel only gave him a confused look and tilted his head slightly.

"Why do we need to keep our energy up? Are we going to finish the hunt after a meal?"

"No Cas. Your rut lasts longer than a day, we'll need to go a few more rounds before you'll be back to normal," Dean explained with a chuckle. He then leaned up and kissed the tip of Castiel's nose. Castiel wrinkled his nose a bit and Dean chuckled before cupping the angel's face and kissing him softly.

The pair lost track of how long they laid there, tied together when Castiel's knot finally went down and his dick slipped out of Dean. Dean whined in protest and nuzzled his face into the angel's neck, taking comfort in his scent. Castiel purred but slowly pushed Dean away, kissing the other on the forehead.

"Dean we should go back to the motel and get some food on the way there," Castiel murmured and Dean reluctantly nodded.

The two got up and redressed themselves before making their way back to the Impala. It took longer than their initial trip into the woods, mostly because Dean kept stopping them to kiss Cas and nuzzle at the alpha's neck. Castiel didn't mind though, he quite liked Dean showing his affection towards him.

Eventually, they made it back to Baby, Dean climbing into the driver's seat and Castiel climbing in on the passenger side. Dean looked over at Cas and smiled before starting the car and driving back into town. Dean pulled in to a parking lot of a convenience store which luckily had a burger joint just across the street. He turned to Cas again and smiled.

"I'm going to go grab us some dinner, can you grab a case of water and enough snacks to last us a few days?" Dean asked quietly and Cas nodded before climbing out of the car.

Dean then cut the engine before climbing out himself. The omega jogged across the street, ordering them two burgers, a large fry and some drinks. Castiel meanwhile had done as Dean asked and was now standing next to the car with a case of water and a bunch of bags in hand. Dean jogged back across the street a few moments later with a brown paper take-out bag and a drink tray in hand. The hunter smiled at the angel before placing their food on the roof and unlocking the back doors for Castiel. The angel smiled gratefully and placed all of his things in the backseat. The pair then climbed into the car and drove off towards the motel.

Dean and Cas arrived at the motel about ten minutes later and brought the supplies inside with them. Dean took some water bottles out and set them on the bedside table that sat between the two beds before he sat down on one of the beds himself. Castiel picked up the take-out bag and walked over to sit next to Dean. Cas smiled and handed Dean a burger, which Dean took with a soft hum and a smile in return. The pair ate in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the food and each other's company.

Dean finished his food first and stood, throwing his trash away before beginning to strip. Castiel looked over and nearly choked on a mouthful of burger as he watched Dean pull his shirt over his head. He quickly swallowed his half-chewed food and stared for a long moment while Dean undid his belt. The angel then cleared his throat which made Dean turn to look at him. Castiel was speechless for a moment as all he could focus on was how Dean's worn jeans were sitting loosely on the omega's hips and exposing his v-line and his lack of boxers to the angel. Castiel quickly swallows again before speaking.

"Dean, not that I'm complaining but why are you undressing?"

"I'd rather not lose more clothes to your impatientness," he says before pausing and looking over Cas. "I suggest you do the same, Cas."

Castiel nodded and set what was left of his food aside before shrugging off his trench coat and suit jacket and tossing them onto the unused bed. He was about to begin unbuttoning his shirt when Dean grabbed his hands and stopped him. Castiel looked up at Dean a bit confused as to why he was being stopped only to have the other man kiss him and begin unbuttoning the shirt himself. Castiel was so focused on Dean's lips on his own that he didn't notice Dean shoving off his shirt and gently pushing him down onto the bed until his knees hit the side and he fell backward, clutching onto Dean and pulling the hunter down with him.

They landed on the bed, Dean landing rather heavily on top of Cas, who had the breath he didn't need forced from his chest. Dean stared down at Castiel with a worried look on his face but Castiel just smiled at him and cupped his cheek. He then pulled Dean down into another kiss, the hunter relaxing into Cas after a moment. The angel hummed and allowed his hands to drift down towards Dean's hips, resting his hands there as they kissed.

After a moment Dean pulled away and stared at Castiel with a smile as he shifted to straddle Castiel's hips. Cas stared up at Dean, keeping his hands on the other's hips and rubbing his thumbs into Dean's hip bones. The omega purred in response, leaning down and placing kisses on Castiel's chest. Castiel hummed in response, moving his hand to run his fingers through Dean's short dirty blond hair, which caused Dean to purr as he moved his mouth over one of Castiel's nipples, nipping at it gently. Castiel moaned, arching his back slightly as he lightly tugged on Dean's hair which caused Dean to moan in reply.

Dean then sat up, shifting further down Castiel's body. The hunter grabbed Castiel's belt while making eye contact with the other. Castiel bit his lip, watching Dean with hunger in his eyes again. Dean smirked and pulled Castiel's belt free of his pants and made quick work of his button and zipper. The angel continued to watch as the hunter tugged his black slacks off and tossed them aside. His dick was standing to full attention now that it was free of its fabric confines. Castiel simply groaned while Dean stared and bit his lip.

"That was inside me?" Dean asked, mostly to himself. Castiel grunted in response and shifted so he was resting on his elbows. From this position, he could watch Dean with greater ease.

Dean gave Cas a sweet and innocent smile before he quickly dipped his head and licked a stripe up the underside of Castiel's dick. A small shiver overtook him as he heard Castiel's deep throaty groan and all he could think was 'I caused that'. Castiel was staring at him with half-lidded eyes, his dick twitching every so often and Dean shivered again. Keeping his eyes locked with Cas, Dean lowered his head again, this time taking the head of Castiel's dick into his mouth and sucking softly. Castiel moaned loudly this time, his eyes fluttering closed and one of his hands tangling itself in the hunter's short hair. Dean took this as a sign to take more of the alpha's dick into his mouth, to which he received another pleased moan in response. He hummed taking Cas as far as he could before he gagged and pulled off, a line of drool connecting his mouth to Castiel's dick.

Dean looked up at Castiel, smiling as the other opened his eyes and stared back at him. Cas hummed and pulled Dean closer to him, kissing the hunter softly. Dean kissed back, straddling Castiel's hips and grinding against him. Castiel moaned at this, bucking his hips up against Dean's ass. Dean gasped loudly and whimpered, pulling away slightly and pressing his forehead against Castiel's. Without warning, Castiel flipped them, pinning Dean beneath him as he removed the other's jeans. Dean watched Castiel the entire time, his dick twitching as Castiel's face grew close to his crotch.

"Mmm, are you gonna suck my dick, Cas?" Dean purred, his eyes glazing over with lust and a bit of heat as he watched Cas.

Castiel said nothing and simply made eye contact with Dean before he easily took all of Dean's dick into his mouth and down his throat. Dean cried out, forcing his hips to remain still as his brain was overloaded with pleasure. Cas noticed this and moved his hands beneath Dean's ass as he pulled off. The angel stared at Dean for a long moment before smiling.

"Dean, I want you to fuck my mouth," Castiel practically demanded.

Dean could feel the growl building in his throat as he quickly flipped them again. He straddled Cas' chest and rubbed the head of his dick against Castiel's lips. Castiel smiled and opened his mouth, taking just the head into his mouth. Dean groaned at this and thrust forward, enjoying the wet heat of Castiel's mouth. He stared down at Cas and smiled.

"You have no idea how many times I thought of fucking your mouth," he whispered which caused Castiel to groan and shiver.

Dean groaned again and shifted his hips for a better angle as he began thrusting into Castiel's mouth. Cas moaned with each thrust and Dean was soon a mess of moans. The hunter had to stop himself and pull out of Castiel's mouth before he came too soon. Cas only whined in protest at this and tried to get Dean's dick back into his mouth again.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Because Cas, I don't wanna come just yet."

Castiel huffed for a moment before nodding. Dean smiled and kissed Cas, moving off of Castiel's chest. Cas kissed back with a smile of his own. Without Castiel realizing, Dean straddled Castiel's hips again, this time taking the alpha's dick in hand and lining himself up before lowering himself onto Castiel. The pair groaned in unison while Dean quickly captured Castiel's lips again. After a long moment of allowing himself to adjust to the position and intrusion, Dean began slowly riding Castiel.

"Fuck Dean, you're so tight."

Dean probably would've said something in return but he found that his mouth couldn't form much beyond moans and Castiel's name. It was almost like he was chanting a prayer, although he probably was. Castiel let out a soft growl as he gripped Dean's hips and thrust upwards with a low moan. Dean moaned as well, pressing his face into Castiel's neck as he sped up a bit. Castiel growled again and pulled out before flipping them. He positioned Dean on his elbows and knees, enjoying the way Dean looked while presenting for him. Without warning, Castiel leaned in and began licking at Dean's entrance, enjoying the way slick dribbled out to meet his tongue. The alpha couldn't stop the groan that left his mouth as he tasted Dean's slick and he greedily pushed his tongue inside of Dean.

Dean couldn't stop every loud moan and cry for Castiel that left his mouth. They would probably get some noise complaints with how loud Dean was being. After a few minutes of Cas eating Dean's ass out, the alpha pulled away and stared down at his beautiful omega. Dean was shivering beneath Cas and begging for the alpha to knot and breed him. Castiel purred at this and lined himself up with Dean's entrance before slowly pushing in. Dean cried out and whined, pressing back against Cas. The alpha groaned and began thrusting, knowing that Dean didn't need time to adjust this time. Dean cried out, moving his hips back to meet each of Castiel's thrusts.

Castiel growled and leaned down, gently nipping and licking at Dean's neck. There was an instinct in the back of his mind that was telling him to mark Dean and claim him as his own but he knew that he probably shouldn't. Instead, he lifted himself up and slid his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging on it slightly. Dean let out a loud moan, tilting his head back and clenching tightly around Cas. Castiel growled again and began thrusting faster as his knot already began to swell. Dean whined, pressing back against Cas as he felt the alpha's knot begin pushing into him. With one final growl, Castiel thrusted a few more times before pushing completely in, his knot swelling completely and sealing them together as he filled Dean with a soft groan. Dean cried out loudly and quickly pressed his face into the pillows below him to muffle his moans as he came.

As they slowly came down from their high, Castiel hummed softly and leaned down, shifting so they were laying on their sides. Dean hummed softly in reply and tilted his head back, nuzzling his face into Castiel's exposed neck and kissing it softly.

"Why didn't you mark me?" Dean asked quietly, opening his green eyes to look into Castiel's pretty blue eyes.

"Well I know it's something that mates do so I didn't want to force it on you," Castiel mumbled with a soft blush as he nuzzled his face into Dean's neck.

"Cas you wouldn't be forcing it on me," he whispered, moving Castiel's head and kissing him softly. Castiel hummed and kissed back.

"I wouldn't?"

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel again. "Cas... I love you, and I want to be your mate."

Castiel smiled softly and kissed Dean again, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean moaned softly and pressed back against Cas which caused the other to moan as well. Castiel slowly pulled away and stared at Dean again and Dean just smiled. He then slowly turned his head and exposed his neck.

"Mark me Cas," Dean hummed, looking at Cas through the corner of his eyes, a small smirk on his face.

Castiel growled softly and leaned forwards, sniffing at Dean's scent gland before slowly biting down. Dean gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as a low moan left his throat. Castiel groaned and bit down a bit harder until he began tasting blood and he whined, trying to pull away. Dean placed a hand on the back of Castiel's head, keeping him in place.

"It's alright Cas, it doesn't hurt," he moaned, clenching around Cas as he came once again. Castiel groaned, his hips bucking into Dean again as he also came again. Slowly, Castiel released Dean's neck and licked at the blood around the wound. Dean smiled and reached up, touching the bite mark.

"Mine," Castiel growled, kissing Dean's cheek and nuzzling against Dean's neck.

"Yours," Dean murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as he passed out. Castiel smiled at the sleeping omega and pulled the blanket over them as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

A few days later, once Castiel's rut was over, the pair returned to the bunker. They had called Garth and asked him if he could survey the area for them. When Dean and Cas were finally good to head on back to the bunker they contacted Garth and asked him if he found anything. Garth frowned and told him that there were no monsters here or in the surrounding area. Dean found this odd but nodded as him and Cas said their farewells to Garth.

Most of the drive back was quiet and peaceful. Dean actually found the silence pleasant. Just him and Cas, the open road and his music playing softly in the background. Of course, the pair did make a pit stop for a quickie but other than that and pit stops for food, they pretty much drove straight back to the bunker. As the pair entered the bunker, Sam looked up at them for a moment before turning back to his computer with a smirk.

"How'd the hunt go?" Sam asked as Dean and Cas made their way down the stairs and towards the tables in the library.

"It went fine, despite the fact that there was nothing to hunt in the first place," Dean said, shooting Sam a glare. Sam chuckled and turned to look at Dean.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Dean," Sam said, unable to keep the grin off his face. Cas narrowed his eyes at Sam for a moment.

"You knew about my rut," Cas said as the realization hit and Dean looked over at Cas before turning to look at Sam. Sam's grin only grew.

"I'm not blind Dean, I've seen the way you two look at one another and when I smelt Cas' pre-rut, I knew that I needed to give you two a nudge. So I sent you two on a fake hunt, which looks like it went well based on the mating mark on your neck."

Dean could feel his face heat up, his cheeks going a bit red as he subconsciously reached up and gingerly touched the scar on his neck. Castiel looked over at Dean, moving a bit closer to his mate. Sam simply smiled and stood up, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, I'm happy for you," Sam said, smiling at Dean before moving to sit again. Dean stared at Sam for a long moment before shaking his head and moving towards his room, Castiel following behind him. They were only part of the way down the hall when Sam called out to them. "I hope you two used protection!"

Dean stared at Cas and their eyes widened, as the realization hit.

"Shit!"


End file.
